<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunters by LightningCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694462">Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit'>LightningCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride 2020.<br/>Day 5: Alternate Universe</p><p>Joseph and Robert put aside their differences to hunt a nest of vampires in the forests outside of Maple Bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph and Robert had a history deeper than the ocean. No one was ever sure if they were madly in love with one another or wanted each other dead, but even when they weren’t getting along, neither of them could deny that they were the best team of hunters in the cul-de-sac.</p><p>It didn’t matter if it was a rogue vampire turning people for fun, a vengeful spirit that never passed on, a demigod of mischief trying to relive the glory days of killing people for sport, or a pedophile -- they’d stake, burn, decapitate their way to a safer world for their children. At the end of the day, that’s what it was all about, right?</p><p>Sure, any of the dads had their reasons for taking up this second job with some of them losing their spouses to the unnatural, but vengeance came second because none of them would stop until no one ever had to lose someone to these beings again. </p><p>---</p><p>Joseph banged on Robert’s door, white collar wrapped around his neck and his flask of holy water attached to his hip. He took a step back while waiting for his neighbor to open the door, and when he did, it was on. He shoved passed him, “Damien and Brian tracked a nest of vamps, setting up camp at an abandoned cabin up north.” </p><p>Robert wore nothing but his boxers and an oversized t-shirt that probably belonged to Brian or Hugo, but he was alert the second “nest of vamps” left Joseph’s lips. He paced into the kitchen, “They turning people or just taking animals?” </p><p>“People. I spoke to a victim,” He followed into the kitchen and gestured to his religious garb, “In the hospital, she got bit but hadn’t fed yet, I was able to get the situation under control.”</p><p>“Were you able to change her back? Or is she going veggie like Damien?” Robert leaned on one of his counters, pulling the wall behind it down to reveal a gun, a knife with occult symbols carved on it, and a few pieces of wood whittled to a point. </p><p>Joseph sighed deeply, “Too far gone. I told her parents about a religious therapy camp for victims of violence, and she agreed to come stay with Damien until she gets her hunger under control. I think she knew something was wrong from the start, but I could tell she didn’t want to hurt anyone. She was too willing to believe me.” </p><p>They shared a moment of silence before giving each other a knowing look. </p><p>“Get dressed, Robert, we’re not gonna let this happen to anyone else,” His voice deepened. </p><p>After selecting his weapons, Robert put the piece of wall back and beelined for the stairs, “Keys on the counter, get the truck ready!” He hollered as he packed a bag and got dressed. A few layers of clothes were sure to get some fangs stuck. Betsy barked as he moved around with haste. Even in her older age, she knew what her daddy was heading off to do. Back in the day, she would’ve been sitting right between Robert and Joseph on each hunt, but he swore Damien or Mary would have maimed him if he brought her along now.</p><p>A fourteen-year-old Boston Terrier didn’t belong on the frontlines any more. </p><p>Maybe he should think about adopting a younger dog to bring along. Damien had been on his ass about visiting the shelter… then again, he was on everyone’s ass about visiting. Always.</p><p>Speak of the vampire.</p><p>“Robert, do you want me to take Betsy for the day?” He cooed as he stood at the open door with his hands neatly folded in front of him.</p><p>Robert lifted Betsy right up and slid down the banister, “I’d appreciate that, daddy.” He made a kissy nose before pushing her right into Damien’s arms. </p><p>“Hello, doll,” Damien held her close and any agitation subsided from the small beast, “I left the rest of the nest information with Joseph, and you’re sure you don’t need help? Lucien is at Hugo’s. Mary and the kids could always look after Betsy.” He looked at him with big, ol’ eyes, lined and shadowed. </p><p>“Joseph and I got this, don’t you worry,” Robert promised, giving a kiss to Betsy and Damien’s chilled cheek, “You’ve got a vamp baby to wait for anyways…”</p><p> </p><p>“Be safe, Robert. I’m serious.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Robert raced for the truck and Damien returned to his gardening.</p><p>“Can you drive, Joseph? I wanna fix up a couple of my stakes,” Robert watched Damien walk back to his house before hopping in the truck, and with a nod, Joseph slid over to the driver’s seat. </p><p>So, they took off with a map in-between them (since they often fought with GPSes) and Robert knifing sticks in the passenger’s seat.</p><p>---</p><p>Robert had a lot of time to think as they drove upstate. As wood shavings fell to the floor mats, he couldn’t decide what his greatest life failure was. It could have been the alcohol -- that was the root of all his problems, wasn’t it? Or Marilyn’s death that he was still convinced he could’ve prevented despite his ill-experience with demons at the time. His estrangement from his daughter was just another notch on his belt, but in a way, it was better that way to keep her from getting hurt like everyone else close to him did.<br/>
He still remembered the day that vamp got to Damien. His expression twisted as the knife shook in his hand. It was the blood. No one could forget seeing Damien curled in a mix of his own blood and the vampire’s, holding his distended stomach with tears streaming down his face. He shook like a leaf, screaming for anyone to explain what just happened. </p><p>Explaining it was probably the hardest thing Robert had ever done. He remembered not being able to hold back his own tears as he told his pregnant neighbor in his early 20’s that monsters were real. Damien didn’t have anyone at that point in his life, and Robert always wanted to protect him. At the time, they had no idea that it was possible for a vampire to live without hurting others or that there was a limited timeframe where a vampire could be turned back.</p><p>Joseph was honest and blunt about it. He and Marilyn always had that in common. They wouldn’t hide the basic fact that vampires were murderers that needed to be put down. Robert remembered screeching at them like a banshee, telling them he wouldn’t let Damien die. </p><p>Then, Damien stopped him. He made Robert look him in the eyes with tears still filling his own, “I don’t want to hurt anyone… I… please, Robert…” He stared at him before glancing to the others that surrounded him, succumbing to tears with a broken voice, “I was gonna name him Lucien… he was due on the 4th, I… I think if he comes out early, he’ll be okay. I don’t, I don’t care if I have to die, but can you take care of him? Please, just get my baby out first then do whatever you have to do to me, I won’t fight you.” </p><p>Joseph interrupted, like he always did, “We can do that. We’ll make sure he lives a normal life.” </p><p>Robert… couldn’t accept that. To this day, that was the only good that came out of that situation. He was stubborn, wouldn’t let Damien die, and now, they knew that vampires could survive on animal blood, they knew they could be cured if they got to them fast enough… they had saved so many from a life of pain. </p><p>But he couldn’t save Damien. Damien was willing to die to not hurt others. He never wanted anyone to have to deal with that choice. Ever again.</p><p>The truck stopped, and he jerked back into reality. He was more invigorated than ever. These vampires wouldn’t turn anyone else if Robert had something to do with it. He dropped from the truck with a stake in each hand, ignoring Joseph’s attempts to make a plan in favor of kicking the cabin door open.</p><p>Never again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>